


DAYS - Time and Place

by nerdygirlkerrie



Series: SF2k18 BR 1 [3]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Locker Room Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Usui is an asshole, handjob, needy Mizuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygirlkerrie/pseuds/nerdygirlkerrie
Summary: Usui sent her into the locker room to give the captain his shirt, but she ended up giving him a little more.





	DAYS - Time and Place

**prompt:**   
**time: after an evening practice match**  
 **place: club locker room**

Hanami wasn’t sure what she was expecting when Usui asked her to take something to their captain, who had lagged behind in the locker room. She wasn’t a stupid girl, and she knew Unsui well – well enough to see the glint of mischievous malice in his eye as he handed her a t-shirt she recognized as the one Mizuki wore under his uniform jacket. 

What she _wasn’t_ expecting was to knock on the door, be bid to enter, and find the boy in question naked as the day he was born, still damp from his shower, face flushed with a hand wrapped around his cock. His eyes were closed and he moaned the second the door closed behind her. “ _Hana…_ ”

Hanami felt the tips of her ears burn with embarrassment, but she also knew there was no point in getting embarrassed with him. He always owned his actions, good or bad, either by not even realizing the consequences or not caring. It made her sigh and wonder how on earth she ended up with him.

“What if I’d been one of the others?” Hanami asked, moving further into the room and setting the t-shirt on a nearby bench and closing the distance between them.

But he only hummed, whining a little as he squeezed himself a little more. He was a _mess_ , hard and desperate even before she reached him. The moment she was within a step of him, his eyes snapped open and his hand released his cock, reaching for her instead and yanking at her top. “Okay, okay,” she coaxed him, helping him pull the baggy t-shirt up over her head.

He was on her in a second, mouth attaching to her collarbone, while his hands ran over her fleshy hips and sides until they found her breasts and pulled them free from her bra. “Hana… Hana… _please_ ,” he panted against her skin.

Hanami smiled a bit and pushed him back. Off balance, he landed on his ass, and since he was still firmly attached to her, she was dragged down with him. Resting on her knees between his legs, she reached for him, wrapping her fingers around his cock and brushing her thumb over his head, smearing pre-cum as she went. 

Making a low noise in her throat, she murmured, “Is this what you want, Hisahito?”

Mizuki whimpered, knees spreading further to accommodate her. “ _Please…_ ”

Hanami smiled.


End file.
